The present invention relates to door handle devices for vehicles, and particularly to techniques which improve the operationality thereof.
Various types of door handle devices (outer handle devices) have been used for vehicles such as automobile, to open the doors from the outside. Generally, door handle devices have functions to disengage the door catch device as well as to operate as a door pull for opening the door. The door handle devices can be classified into three types in which: a flap type handle body is lifted up, such as disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Application No.11-200669 (paragraphs [0003] to [0004], and FIG. 4); a flap type handle body is lifted in the rightward or leftward direction, such as disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Application No.8-093278 (claim 1, paragraphs [0002] to [0003], and FIG. 1); and a grip type door handle is held and then pulled back, such as disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Application No.2003-041811 (claim 1, paragraphs [0013] to [0014], and FIG. 3).
When the driver or the like manipulates the handle body of the conventional door handle devices, it is necessary to insert his/her fingers underneath or sideward of the handle body or to hold the handle body from top and bottom. However, if the vehicle is used for a commuting purpose such as for shopping in town, the handle body is manipulated mainly by a housewife with shopping bags or a baby. For this reason, the conventional door handle devices have a difficulty in the operationality.
For example, when a housewife holds a baby, etc. with her both hands engaged, she has to open the door by inserting her fingers from top or side of the door handle or from a diagonal direction of the door handle. In the vehicle equipped with the conventional door handle device, it is necessary to change the holding posture of the baby upon opening the door.
In view of the above, the present invention in one preferred mode seeks to provide a door handle device for vehicles, which improves the operationality.
Further, as shown in FIG. 1, the conventional door handle device 304 includes a handle base 321, a handle body 324 pivotally supported by the handle base 321 through a support shaft 323 so as to turn around the support shaft 323, and a rod 352 connecting the handle body 324 and a door catch device (not shown), so that the manipulating force applied to the handle body 324 is transmitted to the door catch through the rod 352.
However, the above conventional door handle device requires a relatively large manipulation amount of the handle body 324 for releasing the door catch device because it is difficult for a compact car to provide a large space at the reverse side of a door panel 310 and because of its leverage. This leads to deteriorated operational feel of the handle body 324 and a slippage of fingers 370 from the finger rest 340 because the turn angle of the handle body 324 becomes closer to the angle at which the fingers 370 pull open the door. Further, a passenger is likely to apply an unnecessary large force upon manipulation of the handle body 324, which disadvantageously deforms the finger rest 340 of the handle body 324.
With the foregoing drawbacks of the prior art in view, the present invention in one preferred mode seeks to provide a door handle device for vehicles, which improves the operationality.
Further, in the door handle device for vehicles disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Application No.11-200669, the door panel has a substantially rectangular opening with first and second sides which are parallel to each other, and a handle case for rotatably supporting a door handle abuts on the inner surface of the door panel at an outer side of the first side. The handle case also has a plurality of engaging nails which engage with the door panel at a part corresponding to the second side. The handle case is fixed to the door panel by a single screw member.
In this door handle device for vehicles, the rotating movement of the door handle in a direction to open the door can be restricted with part of the door handle abutted against the handle case. However, the manipulating force may be applied further to the door handle that is in the restricted position, so that in the conventional door handle device local stress is focused on the fixing part between the handle case and the door panel and on the engaging part between the plurality of engaging nails of the handle case and the door panel, which is likely to cause a deformation of the door panel at the periphery of the opening.
In view of the above, the present invention in one preferred mode seeks to provide a door handle device for vehicles, which prevents stress from being locally focused on the door panel even if the manipulating force is applied further to the door handle in the restricted position (rotational movement restriction position).